


Kims Besucherin

by Sionon_Klingensang



Category: Gottes Bodenpersonal
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionon_Klingensang/pseuds/Sionon_Klingensang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim hat Besuch - aber ob das gutgeht? Oder holen ihn die Schatten der Vergangenheit doch wieder ein?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Als sie in seinem Schlafzimmer waren, trat ein kurzes Schweigen ein, dann meinte Linda „Schickes Bett.“ Es war wirklich ein schickes Bett, mit dem ins Kopfende geschnitzten Krönchen. Sah aus als wäre es ursprünglich für ein sehr viel jüngeres Mädchen gedacht gewesen. 

„Danke. Ich war überrascht, dass mein Vater es mir tatsächlich gekauft hat.“ Kim setzte sich darauf und streichelte über die pinkfarbene Bettwäsche, auf der ‚Prinzessin’ stand. „Er hat nicht mit der Wimper gezuckt.“

„Deine Eltern scheinen ziemlich cool drauf zu sein“ Kim war auch cool. Machte immer sein eigenes Ding. Das mit dem Bett war typisch für ihn. 

„Sind sie. Da hatte ich echt Glück.“

„Meine sind leider nicht so.“ Überhaupt nicht. Hoffentlich fand Kim sie jetzt nicht langweilig. „Stockkonservativ. Wählen jetzt sogar eine andere Partei, weil die die sie sonst gewählt haben nicht mehr gegen Sexarbeit ist“

„Auch ein blindes Huhn findet mal ein Korn“, kommentierte Kim. 

Linda runzelte die Stirn. Sie war sicher, dass man das Sprichwort nicht so verwendete. „Wie meinst du das?“

„Ich hab ja nichts für konservative Politik übrig“, Kim zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber wenn deine Eltern jetzt für eine Partei stimmen die Freier bestrafen will, muss ich ihnen zustimmen.“

„Was?!“

„Freier. Du weißt schon. Die, die dafür bezahlen. Die sind ja schuld, dass es das überhaupt gibt.“

„Nein, ich meine -“ Linda unterbrach sich. „Bist du etwa einer von denen die meinen Frauen wären zu blöd zu entscheiden, was sie arbeiten wollen?“ Nicht Kim! 

„Nein. Wie kommst du darauf?“

„Naja, du redest doch von erwachsenen Sexarbeiterinnen?“ Vielleicht war es ja nur ein Missverständnis?

Kim hob die Schultern. „Auch. Wieso? Ist es ab achtzehn dann plötzlich okay, auszunutzen, dass jemand drogensüchtig ist und die Kohle braucht?“

„Das sind Ausnahmen!“ Sie hatte genug Talkshows gesehen in denen Sexarbeiterinnen zu Gast waren um das zu wissen. 

„Weil du davon ja auch so die Ahnung hast“, bemerkte Kim in dem ironischen Tonfall, den sie früher so gemocht hatte. Jetzt nicht mehr. 

„Ach ja, aber du?!“

Kim stand auf und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Hau ab.“

„Was?!“

„Verzieh dich. Verpiss dich. Zisch ab.“ Er schlug an die Tür des Kleiderschranks. „Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen“, schrie er. 

Linda blinzelte. Was war hier los? War sie im falschen Film gelandet? Sie hatte regelrecht Angst vor Kim. 

Die Tür öffnete sich. Ein pummeliger kleiner Mann kam herein, in der Hand eine Schale mit Keksen. „Gibt es ein Problem?“

„Nein. Ich wollte gerade gehen“, sagte Linda schnell. Nichts wie weg hier!

Kims Vater trat beiseite um sie durchzulassen, aber Kim hechtete hinter ihr her. „Nein! Du kannst jetzt nicht gehen!“

„So habe ich dich nicht erzogen, junger Mann.“ 

Linda sah erleichtert, dass sich plötzlich ein Arm samt einer Schüssel mit Keksen zwischen ihr und Kim befand. 

„Besucher in dieser Wohnung können gehen wann sie wollen“, fuhr Kims Vater fort. 

„Bitte!“, rief Kim. „Erzähl niemandem was … was ich gesagt habe. Bitte!“

Linda hastete aus der Tür, froh, dass sie ihre Schuhe angelassen hatte. Ihre Mutter hatte doch Recht gehabt, dieser Junge war gefährlich. 

Aber was sollte sie nicht erzählen? Dass er sie nicht hatte gehen lassen wollen? Ha, das konnte er vergessen! Obwohl … ihrer Mutter konnte sie es nicht sagen. Unmöglich. Die würde das jedes Mal erwähnen, wenn Linda irgendwas machen wollte was ihr nicht passte. 

Es in der Schule herumzuerzählen schien ihr allerdings auch unsinnig … es war ja eigentlich gar nichts passiert. Außer dass Kim plötzlich ausgeflippt war. Aber das würde ihr auch keiner glauben. Das war zu absurd.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim schlug mit der Faust an die Wand. Das tat weh, aber das war gerade egal. Alles war egal. „Ich hasse sie! Ich hasse alle!“

Sein Vater stellte die Keksschüssel auf den Boden. „Was ist passiert? Hat sie dich angefasst?“

„Nein! Die verdammte blöde … aaarrrgh! Sie hat …“ Kim schlug noch einmal gegen die Wand. 

„Nimm das hier.“ Sein Vater hielt ihm ein Kissen hin, und Kim ließ die Arme sinken. Dabei wäre er sich nun wirklich blöd vorgekommen. 

„Besser?“

Kim schüttelte den Kopf. „Alles ist aus.“

Sein Vater breitete die Arme aus, und Kim warf sich hinein. Kurze Zeit später weinte er hemmungslos. „Sie weiß es. Sie weiß es, sie erzählt es allen, und dann …“

„Alles gut. Es gibt viele Schulen in Deutschland.“

Beinahe musste Kim trotz allem lachen. „Umziehen? Jetzt?“

„Ich habe gesagt, ich nehme dich als mein Kind an. Natürlich würde ich für dich umziehen.“

Kim wand sich aus der Umarmung. „Das meinst du nicht ernst.“

„Ich pflege nicht zu scherzen. Willst du darüber reden was mit deiner Freundin war?“

„Sie ist pro Prostitution. Ich hab ihr gesagt, dass sie keine Ahnung hat, und … sie hat es gemerkt. Sie weiß es. Ich hätte mich gar nicht auf das Thema einlassen sollen.“ 

„Das muss nicht heißen, dass sie es auch herumerzählt. Ihr seid doch befreundet?“

„Jetzt nicht mehr.“ 

„Aber ihr wart es mal. Du suchst dir doch deine Freundinnen sicher nicht so schlecht aus. Warum sollte sie so etwas Schäbiges tun?“

„Weil ich sie angeschrieen habe.“ Kim ließ sich aufs Bett plumpsen. „Und versucht sie am Gehen zu hindern. Wenn ich sie wäre, würde ich nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollen.“ Jetzt wo er sich ein bisschen beruhigt hatte, dämmerte ihm, dass er sich ganz und gar unmöglich benommen hatte. 

„Wenn sie keine schäbige Person ist, wird sie dadurch auch keine schäbige Person“, erwiderte sein Vater. „Keks?“

Kim nahm sich einen. Durch den süßen Geschmack fühlte er sich kurz besser, aber es hielt nicht lange an. „Ich bin geliefert. Sowas von geliefert.“


End file.
